Keeping Connected
by SkyGem
Summary: Omake drabble for RaF. The kids are all separated for a few weeks, accompanying their fathers for work in different corners of the globe. So they decide to set up a chat-room to stay connected. Here's a look at one of their conversations. One-shot.


Summary: Omake drabble for RaF. The kids are all separated for the week, accompanying their fathers for work in different corners of the globe. So they decide to set up a chat-room to stay connected. Here's a look at one of their conversations. One-shot.

SkyGem: Hey everyone! I just made a bet with my friend that I can reach 100 fics by the end of February and have at least 10 reviews on all of them! Was it a smart bet to make? No. Will I win the bet? Probably not. Am I going to back out? Hell no! Will you guys help me with the reviews part? I sure hope so! Oh, and I'll be taking ten one-shot requests as well for the following categories: KHR, PoT, NnM, and MMPPP. First come, first served. By the end of the month, I'll also hopefully be finished BH and can get started on another multi-chap that I've been meaning to do for a while now. Look forward to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><em>P1N3APP13H3AD has logged on.<em>

P1N3APP13H3AD: Tuna fish! Are you on?  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: …little brother?<br>P1N3APP13H3AD: Tuna! Don't you dare ignore me!  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: Will someone talk to me?<p>

_Sorella has logged on._

Sorella: Calm down big brother. They'll be on soon.

P1N3APP13H3AD: But I want to talk to them NOW!

_Skylark has logged on.  
>SmOkInBoMb has logged on.<em>

Skylark: Stop spamming, stupid brother.

_TunaFish27 has logged on._

TunaFish27: Hey everyone!  
>TunaFish27: Kyoya, stop calling Mukuro names!<p>

P1N3APP13H3AD: Tuna! *glomp*  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: Idiot skylark! I'll spam as much as I want to!<br>P1N3APP13H3AD: See?  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: See?<br>P1N3APP13H3AD: See?  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: See?<p>

SmOkInBoMb: Shut up you stupid fruit!  
>SmOkInBoMb: Why do you keep changing your username anyway?<p>

_smilingRain has logged on._

TunaFish27: Yeah, weren't you I11U5I0NI5T the first time?

Sorella: Then you were ANIKI.

smilingRain: Hello everyone!  
>smilingRain: Oh, are we naming all of Mukuro's usernames?<br>smilingRain: Don't forget best_illusionist_In_The_world!

SmOkInBoMb: So you're finally here, Take.

Skylark: You even chose SonOfDaemon once.

P1N3APP13H3AD: Yeah?  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: What's wrong with being creative?<p>

SmOkInBoMb: Since when is D(a)emonChild creative?  
>SmOkInBoMb: More like stupid.<p>

P1N3APP13H3AD: Oi! Show some respect to your elders!

SmOkInBoMb: We're siblings! I don't need to show you respect!

P1N3APP13H3AD: Yes you do!

SmOkInBoMb: No I don't!

P1N3APP13H3AD: Yes you do!

SmOkInBoMb: No I don't!

P1N3APP13H3AD: Yes you do!

TunaFish27: Be quiet guys.

SmOkInBoMb: No I don't!

P1N3APP13H3AD: Yes you do!

SmOkInBoMb: No I don't!

TunaFish27: SHUT THE HELL UP!

_Five Minutes Later_

smilingRain: Bump.

_EXTR3ME has logged on._

Sorella: …so how is everyone liking Canada/Russia/Britain/Korea/Egypt?

TunaFish27: Dad and I are in Ontario now! It's so beautiful!  
>TunaFish27: There were no meetings yesterday so we got to go to Niagara Falls!<br>TunaFish27: And the CN Tower!

EXTR3ME: That's EXTREMELY cool, Tsuna! I want to go too!

smilingRain: Glad you could join us, Ryohei!  
>smilingRain: That's so cool Tsuna!<br>smilingRain: I loved Niagara Falls when dad, mom, and I went last time!

SmOkInBoMb: If Nidaime liked it so much, then I want to go too!  
>SmOkInBoMb: Dad and I have finished our work in Seoul.<br>SmOkInBoMb: We're boarding the plan home in half an hour.

Sorella: Oh, you can't stay on that long, Hayato?

SmOkInBoMb: *shakes head*

TunaFish27: That's too bad that you can't stay on, Hayato.  
>TunaFish27: But dad and I are almost done here. We're leaving tomorrow.<p>

smilingRain: Well I'm having fun in Russia!  
>smilingRain: While dad was at a meeting yesterday, mom and I explored Old Arbat Street! It's so pretty!<p>

P1N3APP13H3AD: All of you had better have lots of pictures!  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: We got sent to such a boring place!<br>P1N3APP13H3AD: I wish I could have switched places with any of you guys!

Sorella: Don't say that, brother!  
>Sorella: We got to explore the rainforests of Australia with mom while dad was in a meeting!<p>

P1N3APP13H3AD: But what's so great about a bunch of trees?

Sorella: It was beautiful!  
>Sorella: You're just saying that because you're afraid of bugs!<p>

SmOkInBoMb: ROFL! That's probably true!  
>SmOkInBoMb: Oh, don't worry, little Muku! Those big bad bugs won't hurt you!<p>

P1N3APP13H3AD: Shut up, Hayato!

TunaFish27: Moving on! Kyoya, how's Britain?

Skylark: It's fascinating.

P1N3APP13H3AD: *Smirk* Amazing how you can convey sarcasm even over the internet.  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: Please teach me your ways, oh great master!<p>

Skylark: Shut up Mukuo!

smilingRain: Lol! Typo!  
>smilingRain: From this moment forth, I dub you sir Mukuo Sade!<p>

EXTR3ME: Mukuo sounds EXTREMELY funny!

PIN3APP13H3AD: Hey! That-…actually doesn't sound half bad! I think I'll use that next time!  
>PIN3APP13H3AD: Thanks Kyoya!<p>

Skylark: Idiot.

TunaFish27: Okay then! Ryohei! Egypt hasn't zapped all your energy away yet?

EXTR3ME: Egypt is EXTREME!  
>EXTR3ME: Those ancient Egyptians were amazing! They built lots of EXTREMELY big things!<br>EXTR3ME: I got to see the Sphinx! And the pyramids! They're HUGE!

smilingRain: Really? I think dad has to go to Egypt next month! I really want to see the pyramids!

P1N3APP13H3AD: Not fair! I want to see them!

TunaFish27: Take, you're leaving again so soon? I thought we would get to spend more time together!

smilingRain: Oh, it's only for two or three days! We'll be back really soon!

Sorella: That's good. It feels weird not seeing you guys for so long!

SmOkInBoMb: I agree. This is the first time any of we all haven't seen each other in two weeks since we began living together!

Skylark: This is the first time the whole family's been away from HQ.

EXTR3ME: I'm EXTREMELY beginning to feel homesick!

SmOkInBoMb: So am I.  
>SmOkInBoMb: Good thing I'll be back home by tomorrow.<br>SmOkInBoMb: Speaking of which, I have to leave now! Ciao!

TunaFish27: By Hayato! See you in a few days!

P1N3APP13H3AD: By lil bro! Tell uncle G the twins said hi!

Sorella: Bye Hayato…

EXTR3ME: Have an EXTREMELY good day, Hayato!

smilingRain: Haha, have a good trip, squid head!

Skylark: Bye.

_SmOkInBoMb has logged off._

P1N3APP13H3AD: Hey, Tuna!  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: Hey, Tuna!<br>P1N3APP13H3AD: Hey, Tuna!  
>P1N3APP13H3AD: Hey, Tuna!<br>P1N3APP13H3AD: Hey, Tuna!

TunaFish27: WHAT?

P1N3APP13H3AD: Call me later? I g2g Now! Bye!

Sorella: Papa is calling us; we're going with him to his next meeting!

TunaFish27: *Sighs and shakes head* Fine, whatever Mukuo! See you later! Bye sorella!  
>TunaFish27: Tell uncle Daemon and aunt Elena I said hi!<p>

smilingRain: Bye-bye guys!

EXTR3ME: Bye everyone! I EXTREMELY have to go now!

Skylark: Goodbye Ryohei and twins.

_P1N3APP13H3AD has logged off.  
>Sorella has logged off.<em>  
><em>EXTR3ME has logged off.<em>

smilingRain: Aww, now there's only three of us left.

Skylark: I'm leaving now too. Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, tell your parents I said hi.

TunaFish27: Okay, bye Kyoya! Sorry Takeshi, I'm going to have to leave now too!  
>TunaFish27: Tell your parents I said hi!<p>

_Skylark has logged off.  
>TunaFish27 has logged off.<em>

smilingRain: And then there was one…  
>smilingRain: Well, this is boring…<br>smilingRain: Should I leave now?  
>smilingRain: Maybe I'll ask mom if we can go to another tourist attraction.<br>smilingRain: That should be fun!  
>smilingRain: Well, I'll be going now!<br>smilingRain: Ahaha, I'm talking to no one!  
>smilingRain: Big brother Kyoya would be angry that I'm spamming.<br>smilingRain: Oh well.  
>smilingRain: I'm leaving for real now!<br>smilingRain: Ciao!

_smilingRain has logged off._

* * *

><p>SkyGem: And that's how a normal conversation between these guys goes! And if you're wondering why I didn't use "txt talk," well, I was considering it, but it was too irking to my eyes. It gets <strong>really<strong> annoying after a while. This short fic is actually based a little on a multi-chap I'm thinking of writing (not in the RaF universe, of course). It'll be called "Channel 10." Maybe I'll make it my 100th fic…or not. You never know. But If anyone can come even remotely close to guessing why I chose that as a title, then you get a treat, because it's a very vague allusion to a very famous Japanese love story. Well, that's it for today and please give me your support for this bet, yes? Reviews and ConCrit are always welcome! But don't say anything about any grammar mistakes! I never edit my chapters, so it makes sense that there would be a few. Well, that's it for now! Ciao!


End file.
